kor_quadrantfandomcom-20200213-history
Grana Independent Star Systems
The Grana Independent Star Systems (abbreviated as GISS and commonly referred to as the Independents, '''the Independent Systems or the '''State of Grana) was a major interstellar state in the Core Quadrant and one of the founders of the influential socio-economic organization in the Minor Region, the Powers Alliance. The Systems was counted among the great powers in its respective region, and expected to become one of the focal superpowers of the Quadrant. History The Grana created its first known unified government, The Foreign Empire sometime in the 8th century, and was known by other space-faring species as a ruthless and formidable young empire. The Empire became an established major power in the quadrant after it won against one of the last First Species in the Grana-Elwak’kh War. It colonised and subjugated many species, including its cousin planets: Elnon, Babel, Mokat III during a period known as the Prosperous Era. However, by the end of the 10th century, the Empire began to deteriorate from the constant political upheavals to countless devastating civil wars among factions that lasted a century. By the time the civil wars ended, the Foreign Empire had ceased to exist and was replaced by a new government, the Grana Republic, which was the direct precursor of the Independent Systems. The Republic proved to be effective, as it had abolished slavery and the Empire’ imperial characteristics, and started to ease the tensions between divided factions and welcome equal stands for all species in the government. The Republic rose exponentially after a thousand year, and eventually was modified into the modern Grana Independent Star Systems. First contact with the Confederacy and the Borders War It was not until the late 23rd century did the Independent Systems again became a great interstellar power in the Minor Region. After a series of skirmishes against the United Confederacy of Species, then the dominant interstellar empire from the High Region, the Grana realised the Confederacy aimed at an expansion to the Minor Region, with governments in the region bowing to a colonial empire. Seeing a mirror to its past, the Independent Systems allied with several other regional governments, most notably, the Juranin Empire, the Domain of Q’wak-rentho and many others in preparation for an imminent interstellar conflict. Foundation of the Powers Alliance The Borders War soon took place in 2455 and ended in 2460, when the Confederacy commenced a truce and thus ended the War. After the Borders War, the once isolated governments in the Minor Region created a new era through the wartime alliance, with the Powers Alliance officially created as a common platform for the region in trading, economic and military cooperation in 2451. The Grana Independent Star Systems became a major political power since then while the Powers Alliance continued to be an influential entity in its own right. Withdrawal from the Powers Alliance and aftermath In 2687, following the divided opinions within the Powers Alliance regarding the joining of the Juranin Empire to the Reformed Union of Planets, the eventual excommunication of the Domain of Q’wak-rentho after its conspiracy and the Union-Domain War, the Independent Systems resigned its duty and withdrew from the Alliance, citing intentions of becoming a more reserved and neutral government, focusing on its local matters and stepping away from the galactic politics. The move marks a halt to the relations between the government and the Reformed Union, and also further fuel the doubts that many other worlds have been having towards the Union, and indirectly creates further political turmoil in the region. Reputation The Grana Independent Star Systems had always been hailed as one of the Three Powerhouses of the Minor Region, alongside the Juranin Empire and the Domain of Q’wak-rentho. The GISS was known for its diverse in resources, advanced technology, literature and architecture and was one of the most diverse sovereign states in the Quadrant, along with the Reformed Union of Planets, the Kothvat Coalition and the Unified Kingdom.